Talk:Sis Sylvester/@comment-6591898-20130213024417
Kerwin was extra excited that day, and so were the kids; they had been building up this huge recruiting number and it was finally time to execute it! They all went to the cafeteria as usual, but this time, they would perform a huge number in front of everyone and hopefully, would inspire others to join their club. As soon as they got there, the kids waited for Kerwin’s signal and when they heard the music start to play, they knew what they had to do. New Directions: 'Cause we rock! We rock, we rock on! We rock, we rock on! Girls: Come as you are! You're a super star! The world's in your pocket and you know it! Boys: ''' You can feel that beat Running through your feet Heart's racing fast, we're rock and rollin' Luke and Emma climbed on top of the tables, took front stage as they started to sing in unison. Everyone was looking directly at them. '''Luke and Emma: All that you need is the music To take you to some other place Where you know You belong! From a fair distance, Gauri and Perry watched them as they sang and danced, nodding their heads in disgust. Gauri and Perry: No, no, no, no! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! If you wanna be cool Follow one simple rule! Don't mess with the flow, no no! Stick to the status quo! Luke: We rock! We rock! We rock on! We rock! We rock! We rock on! They were all dancing and looking like they were having the time of their lives. Perry continued to watch as Gauri mouthed to another girl “Get coach Sis here now!” Boys: We're finally letting go Losing all control Won't stop ourselves 'Cause we love it! Girls: We're not afraid to be Everything you see No more hiding out We're gonna own it! Luke and Emma: ''' All that you need is the music To take you to some other place Where you know You belong! The two cheerios took a step forward and once again, tried to put a stop to the number. ''Gauri'' and Perry:' No, no, no, no! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! It is better by far To keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no! Stick to the status quo! '''New Directions:' We go the music in our souls And it's the thing we want the most! It picks up when we fall down And turns out world around! At that moment, Coach Sis came in raging as she was outraged by the New Directions’ number. She started to violently shake her head in disagreement. Sis: This is not what I want! This is not what I planned! And I just gotta say... I DO NOT understand! Something is REALLY... Perry took a step forward, standing besides Coach Sis, who looked down at her. Perry: Something's not right! Sis: REALLY wrong! Sis and Perry: And we've gotta get things back where they belong! New Directions: We rock! We rock, we rock on! Sis: Not another peep! She yelled, but they didn’t seem to hear. New Directions: We rock! We rock, we rock on! Sis: Not another word! She tried again, but once more it was in vain. Luke: We rock! We rock! We rock on! We rock! We rock! We rock on! Sis: EVERYBODY QUIET!! The whole room got silent as everyone turned their heads to look at Sis, standing there with the angriest look on her face. Sis went up to Kerwin and started yelling at him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, chopsticks?!?” Shouted Sis angrily at Kerwin. “What do YOU think you’re doing? We got permission from Sasha to keep the club alive and this is our recruiting number!” Answered Kerwin. “So I see you’re still going on with this, eh? Well, good luck with your little monsters, Ash Ketchum, ‘cause you gotta catch ‘em all! But I will NOT let you disturb the quiet and safe learning environment in this school! Over. My. Dead. Body! Sasha’s office. NOW!” Shouted Sis at the poor teacher. She stormed off as an agitated Kerwin followed her and the kids were left on their own luck at the cafeteria.